Rainlin's story, part 2
by cupcakegirl78
Summary: Rainlin's life is still flipped upside down. With nobody there to help her, she has to face her challenges alone. Read on to find out more!


In my life- Rainlin's story, part 2

I look everywhere on the plane for Xartainji, but have no luck in finding him. On the outside, I try my best to look as though nothing was wrong. On the inside, though, I was completely freaked out. I go to my daypack so that I can put all of this in my journal. I had been searching my daypack for my journal for about 5 minutes when I realized that it was gone. I looked between the plane seats. In the aisle. In my big jacket pockets. Nothing. I double checked my daypack, just in case. I suddenly find it in my front daypack pocket. I begin writing again.

March 16, 1:02pm

Xartainji is missing. Or at least thats what I think. I'm scared to death right now. What is a fifteen year old girl supposed to do when she's on a flight to a different country and her brother goes missing? I have no idea. This is probably one of the worst days of my teenage life. I know! I'll go and ask a flight attendent if he or she had seen my brother.

I quickly try to find a flight attendent. I find the woman who had brought me my news and coffee earlier.

" Excuse me, ma'am? Have you seen a 17 year old male wearing squared black glasses, a red skulled hoodie, and has messy black hair?"

" Well, I saw someone sitting in seat C15, near the middle of the plane's aisle. Why do you ask?"

" He's my brother. He was sitting across the aisle from me. I'm in seat C13. He was here on the plane ealier, but after all of that screaming and sirens, he was gone."

" I'll tell you what. I'll send a message through to the pilot so he can announce it over the PA if I see your brother."

" Thank you very much."

I then went back to my seat , and wrote once more in my journal.

March 16, 1:20pm

This plane ride is just awful! I thought that my going to California and still staying in touch with mom + dad would be a good thing for me. Now I'm not so sure. First I notice my brother was heading to California as well. Then he just suddenly disappeared. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm still just a kid, I don't know what I should do next, and I'm practically helpless now since mom + dad are in another country. By the way, I haven't gotten a single email from them since I left this morning. I hope they're alright! I'm going to email them now.

Mom + Dad - I miss you both so much already! I haven't heard from you guys yet, and hope that you both are ok. Did I mention that Xartainji was across the aisle from me? I have no clue where he is now.. anyways, hope both of you are still well. - Rainlin

Rainlin - We are both still well. Since when was your brother on that plane? Try your best to find him soon. We will always have faith in you. - Mom + Dad

Mom and Dad really seemed like Xartainji going on a plane to California was a bad thing. This is what I think as I stare out my plane window glumly. All of the sudden, there was a long crackling noise going over the plane's PA. I looked up at the ceiling speaker from where the noise came from. I decided to email my best friend, Hyshuen Yung, hoping she would understand what was going on.

Hyshuen - Static over the plane's PA..? Xartainji missing..? I am super confused. Please try to help me soon! - Rainlin

Rainlin - It seems as though your in a very difficult situation. If you ask around about all of that, it may help you to find Xartainji quicker. - Hyshuen

I close out my email, and continue to think about what Hyshuen said. She's probably right. If I ask around, I might be able to find Xartainji quicker. I wrote this in my journal.

March 16, 2pm

I talked to Hyshuen and my parents, telling them about Xartainji going missing. My parents said that I need to find him soon, but they didn't mention why.. Hyshuen said that if I aske around, I might be able to find him quicker.

I stop my writing long enough for me to here a sound coming from the plane ceiling. It wasn't the PA. It was on top of the plane. It sounded like footsteps. And chainsaws.


End file.
